Hasta pronto
by Uraneko Kuu
Summary: "Solo porque Kageyama no era tan expresivo se negaba a mostrar el malestar que le provocaba verlo cabizbajo. Solo para poder seguirse burlando del más bajo es que reprimía las lágrimas que se estaban formando. Solo para darle ánimos se mostró relajado, aunque por dentro estaba igual de destrozado" [KageHina] [Oneshot]


**Summary:** " _Solo porque Kageyama no era tan expresivo se negaba a mostrar el malestar que le provocaba verlo cabizbajo. Solo porque no era supersticioso es que no consideraba que aquel dolor era por alejarse de su otra mitad. Solo para poder seguirse burlando del más bajo es que reprimía las lágrimas que se estaban formando. Solo para darle ánimos se mostró relajado, aunque por dentro estaba igual de destrozado."_ [KageHina] [Oneshot]

 **Advertencias:** KageHina. Yaoi.

 **Disclaimer:** Seamos realistas, todos saben que Haikyuu! le pertenece a Haruichi Furudate, pero igual es necesario recordarlo.

* * *

.

La sala de espera estaba atiborrada, pero inclusive con el cúmulo de gente Kageyama sentía aquel frío taladrando sus huesos. Aquel viaje de dos horas y media que hace de manera mensual había llegado a su fin. Maldijo para sus adentros deseando que pudiera detener el tiempo, sentía que no había hecho demasiado. Necesitaba más tiempo para hablar con sus amigos del antiguo club de Volley, también salir unas horas más con sus padres, quizás deambular un tiempo más cerca del camino que recorría al ser preparatoriano, practicar sus pases, pero aun sobre todo eso solo pedía una cosa más: Pasar más tiempo con Hinata.

Aquel chico energético de mata anaranjada estaba reducido a un pequeño polluelo que parecía estar temblando del frío. Parecía, porque aquel temblor surge del tener en la mente esa molesta cuenta regresiva para que el tren de su pareja llegara a la estación y lo separaran por otro mes, en el mejor de los casos.

 _Debería ser un crimen. Separar personas de esa manera._ Hacía un berrinche el más pequeño. Si bien al comienzo de la vida universitaria creyó que llegaría a acostumbrarse con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que no era así. Cuando Kageyama regresaba el mundo se le iluminaba, pero cuando debía regresar era donde había problemas. Trataba de mostrarse tranquilo pero era un desastre en eso, posterior a la ida del azabache Hinata aseguraba estar bien pero tardaba unos días de salir de aquel pozo de depresión.

— Oye… Hitana —Se giró a verlo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Aprovechando estos minutos para molestarme mientras puedas? —Intentó aligerar el tenso ambiente.

Kageyama apretó los labios e indicó que debía pasar a la puerta que lo lleva a abordar. El corazón de ambos se encogió, pero solo Shouyo fue quien lo expresó en su rostro.

— Oh… cierto. Mejor hay que apurarse, si se te hace tarde me culparás después.

Sus ojos brillaban y junto con su nariz comenzaban a enrojecerse. Tomó la agarradera de la maleta y caminó al frente. El más alto lo vio con pena, a él también le dolía tener que separarse de nuevo, pero de los dos el más sentimental era su pareja. Lo sabía bien. Yachi se lo hacía saber. Cada que Hinata entraba en esa etapa de depresión era la chica rubia quién se tomaba unos días para darle fortaleza.

Le debía demasiado a su ex manager del club.

En contra de toda rutina de despedida se apresuró en alcanzarlo y lo jaló con fuerza de la muñeca. La maleta golpeó en el suelo y el chico hubiera terminado igual si Kageyama no lo hubiera atrapado en el aire para aprisionarlo entre sus brazos. Aquel suave temblor fue volviéndose más agresivo con cada segundo que pasaba, su camiseta comenzaba a humedecerse mientras que el agarre en la tela se volvía más fuerte.

— Odio los domingos —Susurró tratando de no dejar salir ninguno de los jadeos que el llanto comenzaba a crear.

— Eres peor que una mujer, en preparatoria rogabas por los domingos.

— Para jugar Volley…

— Ahora que lo dices… no dejes de practicar. Tus últimos saques eran un asco… más de lo usual.

Trató de animarlo, enojarlo, lo que fuera pero que hiciera que dejara de estar llorando. No sabía para quién era más dolorosa esa situación.

— …

— Más te vale que en este semestre saques buenas notas. Me decías idiota pero yo conseguí hasta media beca mientras que tú terminaste presentando una recuperación para un curso ¿Verdad?

El pelinaranja se limitó a asentir.

— Hinata… Igual pídele disculpas a Natsu. Sabes que ella no tiene ninguna culpa, solo quería evitar que terminaras justo como estás ahorita. No quiere que terminemos, solo que no le gusta ver a su hermano triste. ¿De acuerdo?

Un asentimiento. Con ello se dio por bien servido considerando la discusión de los hermanos. Natsu se quejó con Kageyama de tener que dejar a su hermano completamente triste incitándolos a que lo mejor era separarse para no sufrir eso. Claramente Hinata se exaltó comenzando así una discusión en la que Tobio no supo como controlar.

— Tienes que comer, y hacer tus deberes. Sé que sueno como tu madre, pero nos veremos de nuevo, quizás sea menos tiempo que en esta ocasión. Así que no te pongas así… idiota…

Mierda. Su voz se quebró.

Pretendía darle fuerza y justo entonces su voz se quebró.

— Lo sé… —Le respondió Hinata alzando un poco su rostro, la mayoría aún enterrado en el pecho del más alto.

Con las mangas de su chamarra, más bien la chamarra de Kageyama que se volvió propiedad de Hinata, secó sus lágrimas. Se aclaró la garganta tratando que aquella quebrada voz comenzara a calmarse.

— Mejorar en mis saques, aprobar mis cursos y disculparme con Natsu…

— Comer bien.

Hinata hace rodar sus ojos con evidente exasperación.

— Y comer bien…

El mayor revolvió sus cabellos. Un chillido captó la atención de la pareja. Segunda llamada para abordar.

Las cálidas manos de Shouyo tomaron el rostro de Kageyama y con sus pulgares desvaneció todo rastro de líquido. Estaba llorando.

— Solo me arden los ojos —Negó con orgullo.

— ¿Me extrañarás? —Preguntó el pequeño. Kageyama solo sonrió inclinándose hacia él y besando tiernamente sus labios, los cuales en menos de un segundo fueron tomados nuevamente de manera más salvaje. Como si aquellas bocas se despidieran tomó su espacio no sin antes deslizarle una suave mordida en el labio inferior.

— Nos veremos pronto, Shouyo.

Se giró tomando su maleta y entrando al vagón, no sin antes despedirse desde la ventana con un gesto en la mano.

El ruido del motor invadió la estación y en poco tiempo el vehículo se puso en marcha. Aquellos cabellos anaranjados se volvieron una mancha diminuta que eventualmente dejó de ser visible por la distancia.

Sus dedos fueron a parar a sus labios, queriendo retener el recuerdo de la textura de la boca de su novio. Suspiró con pesadez y de inmediato dio un golpe en ambas mejillas para no dejarse tragar en aquella amarga y molesta pesadez que comenzaba a instalarse en su pecho. Se quedó sin responderle esa pregunta, no vio la necesidad de hacerlo. Ambos sabían la respuesta.

— Por supuesto que te extrañaré, idiota.

.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Buenas! Cuando la melancolía ataca y la inspiración aparece. Ando viendo Haikyuu! por… me parece que tercera vez. Y no me aburro, sigo amando los partidos y la personalidad tan marcada de cada jugador que se muestra. Al menos yo creo que es imposible escoger un solo personaje para decir que es mi favorito, pero Kageyama tiene algo que capta la atención. Insisto, no se si alguien pueda ser capaz de tener solo un favorito en una serie con tantos personajes tan geniales.

Muy probablemente, por no decir que estoy casi seguro, Kageyama me quedó fuera de la personalidad que tendría. Aunque fue plan con maña, parte de esto es un intento de desahogo mío. Comparto el dolor de Hinata. La universidad a veces puede ser un dolor de cabeza, más el tener que pasar situaciones así. LOL. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído y si gustan agradecería por cualquier comentario recibido. Crean que es un alimento para el alma.

Uraneko!


End file.
